1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital content reproducing and storing apparatus, a digital content reproducing and storing method, a digital content storing apparatus, a digital content reproducing apparatus, and a computer readable medium storing digital content reproducing and storing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital broadcast has been distributed through various communication media. The transmission of digital content through communication may involve loss of data or transmission error of data. For this reason, the data is transmitted with a packet multiplexing, for example, a TS (Transport Stream) packet multiplexing.
That is, a transmitter multiplexes and packetizes digital data containing images, audios and other information and transmits the digital data to a receiver. The receiver restores loss or the transmission error of the received digital data and then decodes the digital data to reproduce the original images, audios, and other information. In many cases, for user's convenience, the received data are often stored to be reproduced in later.
For example, JP-A-7-327199 discloses a transmission of TS packets constituting such digital content.